


don't lose your head when the deal goes down

by notthebigspoon



Series: Mystery in the Making [6]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course El is Tim's favorite Burke.</p><p>Title taken from This Life by Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't lose your head when the deal goes down

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed natural.

El Burke: It's not you. He'd be like that no matter who Neal was dating.

Tim Lincecum: I'm not worried about it. Did you really send me cookies?

El Burke: Overnighted. Neal said you like snickerdoodles.

Tim Lincecum: What's the occasion?

El Burke: You won and you make Neal happy. 

Tim Lincecum: I try. He talks about you a lot. So does Mozzie.

El Burke: You've talked to Mozzie?

Tim Lincecum: I find him in my house every now and then. Emails. Texts from burn numbers. It's like having a stalker.

El Burke: He means well.

Tim Lincecum: Call me crazy but I actually kind of like the guy.

El Burke: You're not crazy sweetie. He's very charming. Check your email.

Tim Lincecum: Peter stole my info but I'm guessing Neal gave it to you.

El Burke: No, I stole it too. Check your email.

Tim Lincecum: That's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

El Burke: Satchmo and Neal love eachother. Every time Neal's over here they end up taking a nap together, thought you'd like to see it.

Tim Lincecum: Cy loves him too. I've got a picture of them watching tv together somewhere. I'll email it to you.

El Burke: That sounds adorable.

Tim Lincecum: Neal said you've got an event out here next weekend. If you've got a spare day, you should come to a game, I'll take you out to dinner.

El Burke: I'd love to.


End file.
